


Coffee?

by Serenddipia



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, masriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenddipia/pseuds/Serenddipia
Summary: ENG:She felt the need to act more coldly than Lord Asriel, she was the only bit of sanity they both possessed when the man's passion overflowed from his hands."You know she's married," she reminded him...."It's just a coffee."---------ESP:Sentía la necesidad de actuar más fríamente que Lord Asriel, ella era el poco de cordura que ambos poseían cuando al hombre se le desbordaba la pasión de las manos.—Sabes que está casada —le recordó....—Es solo un café.
Relationships: Lord Asriel & Stelmaria, Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter, Marisa Coulter & Lord Asriel, Marisa Coulter & Marisa Coulter's Daemon
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> You can read this short oneshot in English (Chapter 1) or Spanish (Chapter 2)!

Lord Asriel had got bored of filling out papers a while ago, so he decided to continue with his most recent research article, which he wanted to publish before the weekend. Hopefully his results drew enough attention to attract the curiosity of some wealthy men who wanted to invest in the project. Stelmaria, lying on one of the armchairs in his office, groaned under her breath.

"You know, while you work at the Arctic Institute, you must have the required papers in time, right?"

"Ah, shut up. I’ll have them on time, but I am already tired.”

"You always end up doing what you want."

"I know what my responsibilities are," he mumbled as he tried to concentrate again on the graphs in front of him. “If you are so stressed by the papers get off the couch, you are going to leave it all covered with fur.”

The leopard flapped her strong tail violently and showed him her fangs:

"I don't shed fur", she hissed.

But Lord Asriel was not intimidated by his daemon in the least. Unfortunately, the brief conversation had diverted his attention and now he was unable to focus again. He got up abruptly, somewhat annoyed with fatigue, and went to the rack where his coat rested. Stelmaria raised her head to watch him.

"I have to clear my mind a bit."

Stelmaria jumped from the chair where she had been lying for the last four hours:

"At last" she yawned showing her fangs, and stretched out, her claws sticking out.

Lord Asriel emerged from his office, at the fourth floor of the Arctic Institute, and strode to avoid stopping to engage in conversation with the rest of the scientists he passed by. Everyone wanted to talk to Lord Asriel, comment with Lord Asriel, seek his approval and support. He was not willing to waste his time like that, may each one climbs his own mountain as best as they could. He was rushing down the stairs, Stelmaria following close behind, when he looked up to find Mrs. Coulter standing in the hall, greeting some colleagues. She was dressed in an elegant suit and a knee-length skirt, the jacket fastened by a single button adjusted to her waist, and Lord Asriel was struck by how that image of elegance and sobriety still could not appease the fierceness in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that, like two magnets, had drawn him so much the first time they met in the ballroom a couple of weeks ago. But the truth was that he had already seen her again after that day, for he had attended the lecture that Mrs. Coulter gave at the Institute just three days after the dance, and her eloquence and good words had left him lost, as the content of said presentation did.

Before he could think of anything else, he was already shaking the woman's hand.

"Nice to see you, Mrs.Coulter."

“Nice to see you too, Lord Asriel. And please, again, just Marisa.”

Her long needle-sharp eyelashes covered the most beautiful eyes Lord Asriel had ever seen, and a thin and dangerous smile touched her lips as she greeted him. For everything else, her face seemed most innocent. Something stirred in Lord Asriel. Adrenalin? Curiosity? He felt as if he had found a crack in the ice, an opening into the abyss, and he couldn't suppress the urge to lean in.

"I did not have the pleasure of speaking with you after your presentation a few days ago," Lord Asriel lamented. “It was very interesting, I would not have imagined that you were involved in the study of this field of Experimental theology.”

"And why not, Lord Asriel?"

"It hasn't drawn the attention of many scientists… yet."

The woman smiled again and her golden monkey leapt onto her shoulder after greeting Stelmaria.

“Better for us.”

He was satisfied with that answer, but not enough to end the conversation just yet.

"How about I buy you a coffee and we talk more about this so little-discussed field?"

He felt Stelmaria become slightly alarmed, but neither of them moved an inch, not even when Mrs. Coulter ran her gaze over Lord Asriel in a subtle but equally brazen way. His hair stood on end at the thought that this woman dared to pretend to think twice before accepting. She looked into his eyes again when she replied:

“I think it's a very good idea. Give me a minute, I'm going to get my coat.”

And with that said she walked towards the stairs, perfectly balanced on her heels, and her golden monkey sitting on her shoulder.

"Why do I have the feeling that there is no way to control them?" Stelmaria growled under her breath.

"Because there isn’t. We definitely don’t know how."

"And since when has that amused you?"

"It never had."

Stelmaria snorted in disgust and drew a circle around Asriel before sitting down next to him again. Although she seemed to detest that attitude of Asriel, always tempting luck, she also felt, deep inside, a restlessness and curiosity that she could not stop. Like her human, she also wanted to know how far that woman and her golden daemon could go. Anyway, she felt the need to act more coldly than Lord Asriel, she was the only bit of sanity they both possessed when the man's passion overflowed from his hands.

"You know she's married," she reminded him.

"It's just a coffee."

However, the fact that he wasn’t alarmed by the warning, nor that he had blinked or moved an inch of his body, unsettled her. She growled, and her eyelids and ears hung heavy. Her front legs slid forward and she lay down like a sphinx.

“It's a date…”

"And she knows it." Now Lord Asriel looked at his daemon, a catlike glint in his eyes and an imperceptible smirk.

Stelmaria crossed her paws over her muzzle, covering her eyes in exasperation.

“Not again…”


	2. ¿Café?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentía la necesidad de actuar más fríamente que Lord Asriel, ella era el poco de cordura que ambos poseían cuando al hombre se le desbordaba la pasión de las manos.  
> —Sabes que está casada —le recordó.  
> ...  
> —Es solo un café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> You can read this short oneshot in English (Chapter 1) or Spanish (2)!

Lord Asriel se había aburrido hacía un rato de rellenar papeles, así que había decidido continuar con el artículo de su investigación más reciente, el cual quería publicar antes del fin de semana. Con un poco de suerte sus resultados llamaban la suficiente atención como para atraer la curiosidad de algunos adinerados que quisieran invertir en el proyecto. Stelmaria, recostada en uno de los sillones de su despacho, gruñó por lo bajo.

—Sabes que mientras trabajes en el Instituto Ártico tienes que tener los papeles que te pidan a tiempo, ¿no?

—Ah, cállate. Los voy a tener a tiempo, pero ya me he cansado.

—Siempre acabas haciendo lo que quieres.

—Sé cuáles son mis responsabilidades —farfulló mientras se concentraba más en las gráficas que tenía delante—. Si estás tan estresada por los papeles bájate del sillón, lo vas a llenar de pelos.

El leopardo agitó su fuerte cola con violencia y le enseñó los colmillos:

—Yo no suelto pelo —siseó.

Pero Lord Asriel no se sintió intimidado por su daemonium en lo más mínimo. Desgraciadamente, la breve conversación había desviado su atención y ahora no era capaz de volver a concentrarse. Se levantó con brusquedad, un tanto molesto por el cansancio, y se dirigió al perchero donde descansaba su abrigo. Stelmaria levantó la cabeza para observarlo.

—Tengo que despejarme.

Stelmaria saltó del sillón donde había estado echada las últimas cuatro horas:

—Por fin —bostezó enseñando sus colmillos y se estiró sacando las garras.

Lord Asriel salió de su despacho, en la cuarta planta del Instituto Ártico, y caminó a grandes zancadas para evitar detenerse a dar conversación al resto de científicos con los que se cruzaba. Todos querían hablar con Lord Asriel, comentar con Lord Asriel, buscaban su aprobación y su apoyo. Él no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo así, que cada uno escalase su propia montaña como pudiese. Bajaba las escaleras con prisa, Stelmaria siguiéndole de cerca, cuando levantó la vista y encontró a la Señora Coulter de pie en el hall, saludando a unos colegas. Vestía un traje elegante y una falda hasta las rodillas, la chaqueta abrochada por un único botón se ajustaba a su cintura y a Lord Asriel le impresionó cómo esa imagen de elegancia y sobriedad seguía sin poder aplacar la fiereza de sus ojos. Esos preciosos ojos que, como dos imanes, lo habían atraído tanto la primera vez que se encontraron, en el salón de baile hacía un par de semanas. Pero lo cierto era que él ya la había visto otra vez después de eso, pues había asistido a la conferencia que la Señora Coulter dio en el Instituto tan solo tres días después del baile, y su elocuencia y buenas palabras le habían dejado ensimismado, así como el contenido de dicha ponencia.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, estaba estrechando la mano de la mujer.

—Un placer verla, Señora Coulter.

—Igualmente.

Sus largas pestañas, afiladas como agujas, parapetaban los ojos más hermosos que Lord Asriel hubiera visto nunca, y una sonrisa fina y peligrosa asomó en sus labios conforme lo saludaba. Por todo lo demás, su rostro parecía de lo más inocente. Algo se removió en Lord Asriel. ¿Adrenalina? ¿Curiosidad? Se sentía como si hubiese encontrado una grieta en el hielo, una abertura hacia el abismo, y él no podía reprimir las ganas de asomarse.

—No tuve el placer de poder hablar con usted tras su ponencia hace unos días —lamentó Lord Asriel—. Fue muy interesante, no me habría imaginado que usted estuviese volcada en el estudio de este campo de la teología experimental.

—¿Y por qué no, Lord Asriel?

—No ha atraído la atención de muchos científicos… Aún.

La mujer volvió a sonreír y su mono dorado saltó a su hombro tras haber saludado a Stelmaria.

—Mejor para nosotros.

Él se quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero no lo suficiente como para terminar la conversación en ese punto.

—¿Qué le parece si le invito a un café y comentamos más acerca de este campo tan poco discutido?

Sintió a Stelmaria alarmarse ligeramente, pero ninguno de los dos se movió un ápice, tampoco cuando la Señora Coulter recorrió a Lord Asriel con la mirada de una manera sutil pero igualmente descarada. Se le erizó el vello al pensar que esa mujer se atrevía a fingir pensárselo dos veces antes de aceptar. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos cuando respondió:

—Me parece una muy buena idea. Espere un minuto, que subo a por mi abrigo.

Y dicho eso se alejó hacia las escaleras, en perfecto equilibrio sobre sus tacones, y su mono dorado sentado en su hombro.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no hay manera de controlarlos? —Stelmaria gruñó por lo bajo.

—Porque no lo hacemos.

—¿Y desde cuándo te agrada eso?

—Nunca lo ha hecho.

Stelmaria bufó y dibujó un círculo entorno a Asriel antes de sentarse de nuevo a su lado. Aunque pareciera detestar esa actitud de Asriel, siempre tentando a la suerte, ella también sentía, en el fondo, una inquietud y curiosidad que no podía frenar. También quería saber hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar esa mujer con su daemonion dorado. De todas formas, se sentía en la necesidad de actuar más fríamente que Lord Asriel, ella era el poco de cordura que ambos poseían cuando al hombre se le desbordaba la pasión de las manos.

—Sabes que está casada —le recordó.

—Es solo un café.

Pero el hecho de que no se hubiera alarmado ante el aviso, y tampoco de que hubiese pestañeado o movido un ápice de su cuerpo, la inquietó. Bufó, y sus párpados y orejas cayeron pesados. Sus patas resbalaron hacia delante y ella se tumbó cual esfinge.

—Es una cita…

—Y ella lo sabe —ahora, Lord Asriel miró a su daimonion, con un brillo felino en los ojos y una imperceptible sonrisa satisfecha.

Stelmaria cruzó sus patas por encima de su hocico, tapándose los ojos, exasperada.

—Otra vez no…


End file.
